How did I get here?
by AngelicDemonSuki
Summary: Okay so.. I wake up, find out that I died, get sent on a piece of crap mission, meet some awesome sauce people and the only good thing that came out of this is that I can now pull off the awesomest puupy pout ever. Rated for language, might go up later.


**Hey um new fic I'd like to know if you like it, well who wouldn't and before you say anything yes I am somewhat like this in real life which alot of us don't actually have lolz jk**

**HERE IS THE BIOS THEY ARE REALLY IMPORTENT!**

**Name: Suki**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: June 25****th**

**Height: 5' 0**

**Weight: You will never know**

**Hair: White/ straight/ mid thigh**

**Eyes: Gray/Silver, Red when angry**

**Bloodline: Half demon, obtain at the age of 8 (example if someone is a mouse half demon, they're normal form would be a human with the ears and tail of a mouse) **

**Personality: Random, Hyper, smart ass-ish, easily pissed off, acts really sad when alone**

**Back story: The head of her clan tried to murder her when she was 5 because she was born with the clan bloodline and she couldn't hide the bloodline (she could hide the tail just not the ears) but her older brother saved her and they lived peacefully outside of the clan grounds for three years until her brother was murdered by some members from her clan. She met her best friends and current roommates soon after.**

**Name: Yumie**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: February 8****th**

**Height: 5'0**

**Weight: ****Never ask a girl that! Gosh..**

**Hair: Brown/Blonde/mid thigh/slightly curly**

**Eyes: normally blueish- green/ changes with mood (colours are yet to be determined -.-")**

**Bloodline: Able to tell if someone is lying if she looks in their eyes and able to make them feel any emotion, she is still learning.**

**Personality:** **Like to think she's nice, pretty smart... though she can get really sad at any moment**

**Back story: Her parents died in the Kyuubi attack, she didn't like living with the rest of her clan so she ran away at the age of 8, she met her two best friends shortly after. She likes to wonder what her parents were like, since she never knew them.**

**Name: Yumie**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: September 2****nd**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: ****Ummm...?**

**Hair: Purple/ mid back**

**Eyes: Brown/ golden brown when happy**

**Bloodline: If she taste someone's blood, she is able to see the person's every thought**

**Personality:** **Act's kinda blonde at times, but overall she's pretty smart! Always happy! But she get's easily pissed off!**

**Back story: She's been with her clan since she was born, but after she met her best friends she wanted to live with them, after much persuasion she finally convinced her parents to let her live with them. She still likes to visit her parents every now and then.**

**Read and review**

**I wish I owned Naruto but I don't **

A flash of red and then black that's the last thing I saw before... wait, what the hell happened?

A bright light forced me to open my eyes, white, all I saw; did someone spike my food with something? Seriously. Now I'm scared, SOMEONE FREAKING HELP ME PLEASE!

The light reappeared forcing me to cover my eyes with my hand; I'm being forced to do crap a lot aren't I?

"Hello there, child" the light spoke.

"Um hi, but I'm pretty sure you're not my mother...erm...or father"

It laughed "No, my dear child I am not"

"...Ok then, so where the hell am I" I said looking around like an idiot.

"Child, watch your tongue" the light snapped, then it replied in a gentler voice "you are on the path to heaven"

I scratched the back of my head nervously "heh, sorry, wait did you said heaven?"

3

2

1

...

"OH GOD NO I DIED, NOOOOO, I HAD DREAMS MAN, FREAKING DREAMS THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING"

"Child"

"AND I LEFT MY CATS TOO! OH GOD NO, MY POOR BABIES, I'M SO SORRY!"

"Child"

"AND I'LL NEVER KNOW HOW THAT FANFICTION ENDED!"

"CHILD!"

I stop my rant and listened to the voice.

"Please child, calm down"

"...ok"

"Good, now child as I said you are on the path to Heaven, but the council has decided to give you a little longer to live..."

"YES!"

"I'm not finished! As I was saying there's somewhat of a catch to it"

I raised a brow "what is it?"

"You're going to be on a mission to bring peace to the land that you're sent to."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE EFFING KIDDING ME!" I yelled

"No I am not, why?" it sounded confused

"Because it is physically impossible to do that" I growled

The light laughed "My child, nothing is impossible"

"Nothing is impossible my ass!" I muttered

"Child, the time has come; carry out your mission with honour!"

"WAIT! How-"

The light vanished and I started to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed.

I hit a wooden floor. Hard.

I groaned in pain.

I hear two other thumps and groans of pain.

I slowly got up and looked around to see two other girls, one had long slightly curly brown/blonde hair that reached to mid thigh, she seemed to be taller me, her greenish, blueish eyes darted back and forth between me and the other girl.

The other girl's hair was purple and reached to about half-way down her back; she wore a pretty blue dress with black shorts, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, also darting around the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Imma break the awkward silence so we don't create a gay baby

"Um... Hi?" WTF that sounded like a question.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?" I screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW" the brown haired girl screamed back.

"LET'S STOP" the purple haired girl screamed at us.

"OKAY" the brown haired girl and I screamed.

"Soo, do you know where we are?" I asked,

They stared at me like I grew two heads, which would be really freaking cool... Okay I'll stop.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I snapped, I mean, geez don't they know that staring is rude.

"Umm, maybe you should look in the mirror" The purple haired girl sweatdroped.

I got up slowly and walked into the bathroom, which for some reason I knew exactly where it was. Weird.

Anyways, I looked in the mirror and...

"!"

Hurried footsteps were heard and soon later "WHAT THE HELL...is...going...on?"

They ran in on me petting my newly gained fluffy white tail with an insane grin on my face. "It's so fluffeh!" I grinned.

"You seem familiar" the brunette thought out loud.

"Oh really" I said, stroking my chin mischievously, while leaning forward for added drama...or something or maybe I'm just weird.

... Yeah, that must be it.

"Yeah come to think of it both of you do" the brunette said again looking between me and the purple haired girl.

"Yeah same here and are you even paying attention?" that one was probably directed to me seeing as I'm looking at myself in the mirror. Tee hee Imma tick her off.

"You say something?" I asked head cocked to the side.

"I know you heard me... whatever your name is" she said again

I growl, wow that sounded scary!

...

I got an idea!

"... Wooper" I whispered.

3

2

1

"OH MAH GAWD WOOPER IS THE BEST POKÉMON EVER" the brunette screamed

"OH MY GOD YOUR –insert actual name here–!" I yell.

"YOU KNOW ME! THEN WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU?" she yelled back.

"Oh, well I'm like one of your best friends –insert name here–!" I said.

"Then that means you're..." brunette began facing the purple haired girl.

"...–Insert name here again because real names are so over rated–!" I exclaimed, pointing dramatically.

Awkward group hug time yay!

Whoa, I felt dizzy but I can't move... WHY CAN'T I FREAKING MOVE?

All of a sudden these... memories start flooding back to me. If only that happened during tests, I'd pass for sure!

Oh cool! I have a new name it's...

"Suki" hey! I can talk again!

"Yumie"

"Skye"

I guess they got new names too.

"Those your new names?" I ask

"Yeah"

"Yup"

Moment of weird silence and it's not awkward so there's no gay baby! So, Ha!

"What now?" Skye asked.

I yawn, Yumie yawns then Skye.

We all said "Sleep" at the same and walked towards the bedroom.

"Oh my God! Freaking awesome bunk beds!" Yumie said, she seemed really happy.

"I call top bunk!" I yell and jump up on said bunk; the other two turned off the lights and crawled in a bed.

"Night, night" I said sleepily

"Good night"

"Night"

...

...

...

...

...

...

It was about 4:00 am before I fell asleep.

...

...

...

Damn.

**PLZ TELL MEH WUT U THINK AND IF U LIKE IT THOUGH I DOUBT ANYONE WOULD LIKE THIS PIECE OF TURD BUT WHATEVER!**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
